


A Not-Date

by Sumi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the third time this month you’ve gone on these data exchange dates.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



“This is the third time this month you’ve gone on these data exchange dates.”

It was difficult for May not to become flustered at her friend’s words.

“There is nothing wrong with two former champions spending time together.”

Shauna huffed. “Yeah at formal events and stuff. You and Steven don’t have any scheduled events until winter.” Her arms were crossed over her chest and if May didn’t know her so well, she’d be intimidated. She was dressed in her ‘battle girl’ attire that showed off the majority of her muscles. 

Thing was, May did know Shauna and vice versa.

“Nothing is wrong with being friends with a fellow champion,” May corrected.

“You’re right May but I’m just trying to make you see that the two of you are more than friends.”

May shook her head. “You have no evidence for that.” May didn’t know why Shauna wouldn’t drop it. There was absolutely nothing on between her and Steven.

Shauna smiled coyly. “Ignoring the fact that you get all flustered any time someone mentions him, you never corrected me when I said you were having one of your data exchange dates.”

May swallowed. “That’s… because a date can mean many things. It isn’t always romantic.”

“Whatever you say, May.”

May decided now was the best time to leave otherwise she’d be late meeting Steven at the edge of town. Once they left the house, May glanced over at Blaziken who preferred to walk outside then be in his pokeball.

“What Shauna isn’t said right… right?”

He looked at May and the expression said it all.

“It isn’t a date!” At least it wasn’t a date date-- just a date between friends.

A platonic date.

Besides, even if May did feel something for Steven, it wasn’t worth ruining their friendship-- though there was nothing to confess in the first place. 

She shot Blaziken a look who made a snorting sound. Huffing, May continued her walk through town until she finally made it to the edge of town. It wasn’t a long walk-- Littleroot town was very small.

After winning the championship, May stayed in Littleroot Town. At twenty she now owned a house right across from her mother. It was a small house but May was very proud of it.

“Steven!” May shouted once she spotted the older man. He was leaning up against a tree, face buried in his notebook. It was probably filled with all his new notes on mega evolution-- something May was also fascinated with.

He blinked and lowered the notebook. “Good morning, May. Have you been standing there long?”

May stifled a laugh. “No, I just got here. Mind if I see some of your new data?”

“As long as I can see yours.”

Steven gave May a smile that she instantly returned. Silently he handed her the notebook and May did the same. While she was reading, she’d occasionally steal a few glances over at Steven but that meant nothing.

They were friendly stealing glances.

Nothing odd about that at all.

The expression Steven got on his face when he found something especially interesting in her notes made May feel proud. She’d always admired Steven and never once had he appeared bothered by someone twelve years his junior. If anything, Steven seemed to love to get her opinions on things-- even when she was younger.

At twenty, May was far from the child who won that championship. Now she could relate to Steven on a different level, a deeper level.

She froze.

Was Shauna right? Did May actually have feelings for Steven?

It seemed very possible.

“May?”

She snapped out of her daze to find Steven leaning in close, waving his hand in front of her face.

“Yes?” she squeaked out.

“Are you all right? You spaced out a moment there.”

“The data! I immersed myself in the data and lost touch with reality!”

Even Blaziken thought it was a ridiculous save. He snorted, earning a glare from May.

Steven blinked. “Well, I understand that but it still seems like something is bothering you. If you want to talk about it don’t hesitate. I want to know if something is bothering my friends.”

“What if we were more than friends?” May winced when she realized how those words sounded. They made her sound like such a child-- the child she didn’t want Steven to still think he was. He’d never given an indication that he saw her like that but May didn’t want it either way.

The way Steven was looking at her was unnerving. May smiled nervously, resisting the urge to hide her face behind Steven’s notes.

“I would see that as a nice evolution to our relationship.”

Once a pokemon researcher, always a pokemon researcher.

“Well, that is good to know.” May leaned forward and kissed Steven. When she pulled away her smiled melted into a small frown. “My age--” she began.

“Never bothered me, May. What do you say we get a bite to eat after we exchange the rest of our data?”

May wondered why it took her so long to figure out but as she kissed Steven a second time, she found that she didn’t really care. When she got back to her house she was going to have to tell Shauna she was right.

It was something Shauna was going to hold on for awhile. She didn’t let go of things very easily.

“Yes, that sounds like a good plan.”

The data Steven gave her was fantastic. She hoped hers was just as impressive.

“Excellent data, May. Next time let’s go researching together.”

Shauna would call it a research date-- though this time May could admit she was right. The only reason May didn’t admit Shauna was right before was because she wasn’t quite aware of it.

“Next weekend?” May suggested hopefully.

Next to her Blaziken let out another snort of amusement. This time May didn’t glare at him even if she was tempted to do it.

“Yes.”

May smiled and leaned up to kiss Steven for a third time.

Everything else could be figured out later-- for now May just wanted to enjoy this.


End file.
